


Just a shepherd || Всего лишь пастух

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Portrait, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, dark!Reynir Árnason, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Если бы Рейниру покровительствовал не Один или Фрейя, как порядочным магам, а Локи.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Just a shepherd || Всего лишь пастух

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art: В овечьей шкуре](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428564) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Helga_Mareritt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/TQWvxu7.png)


End file.
